Hannah Potter
by Miarrose
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver go to Hogwarts. Suprises await them with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. UPDATED Chapter 4 up!
1. The Good News

**Hannah Potter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter, just my imagination. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Good News**

It was about 6:00 in the morning when Miley's phone woke her up. Her ringtone was "I Got Nerve". She answered it, it was Lilly.

Miley: (Sleepy) Hello? (Yawn)

Lilly: MILEY!! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I GOT IN THE MAIL!!!!!

Miley: (Still Sleepy) At six in the morning?

Lilly: YEAH!!!!!!! I GOT AN INVATATION TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!

Miley: (Kind of woke up) What's Hogwarts? (Yawn)

Lilly: Uh…let me see… (finds letter) Here! It says it's a school for witches and wizards.

Miley: (Hears something fall on roof) Lilly… I think I just heard a bump or something… I call you back once I find out what it is… (Hangs up)

Lilly: (Hangs up)

Miley went into her living room in her PJ's and found something lying on the floor. She picked it up. It said, _Dear Miss or Mister, you are invited to Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. _Miley stopped there. She was too excited. She raced into her room and dialed Lilly's number.

Lilly: Lillian here.

Miley: LILLY!!!!!! I GOT A LETTER TOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Lilly: OH YEAH!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE WITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miley: I wonder if Oliver got one too…

Lilly: I guess we'll find out later. We'll be sure to see him somewhere.

Miley: Yeah. Well it's 6:30. We'd better get back to bed.

Lilly: Are you serious?! I'm wide awake!!

Miley: So am I!!!!!

Time passed quickly. At 8:30 Miley and Lilly headed off to the beach to find Oliver. They found him over at the Surf Shop.

Miley: Oliver! Come here!

Oliver: (Comes over to Miley) What?

Lilly: Did you get one of these? (Shows Oliver the letter)

Oliver: Yeah, but I thought it was some kind of prank.

Miley: It's not!!! WE'RE REALLY GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!

**Review for the next chappie!!**


	2. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter.**

At 12:00 they had already reached Diagon Alley.

Lilly: So, what do you want to do first?

Oliver: Let's pick out our wands!

They headed for the Wand Shop.

Miley: Hello?

????: Hello. Who are you children?

Lilly: I'm Lilly, this is Oliver and Miley.

????: I suppose you've come in search of wands?

Oliver: Yes.

????: Follow me.

The man led them into a room.

????: You. (Points at Miley) Try this wand.

Miley: (Takes wand)

????: You two might want to step back.

Miley: (Wand goes crazy) Uh…

????: Oh Oh!! That's certainly not the right wand for you!!! (Hands Miley a different wand)

Miley: (Wand lights up)

????: Perfect! Now you. (Points to Oliver) Here. (Hands Oliver a wand)

Oliver: (Wand lights up like Miley's did)

????: That's a record!! First time I got it right!! Now you. (Gives Lilly a wand)

Lilly: (Wand lights BRIGHT)

????: (Shocked) Oh my!!! YOU!!! YOU!!! (Faints)

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sneak out of the shop.

Lilly: That was weird… anyways let go get brooms now!!!

They go to the Broom Shop.

Oliver: I want that one! (Points to an S-G 2000)

Miley: I want this one!! (Points to an L-G 900)

Lilly: I want this one!!! (Points to an H-G 4000)

They go up to the counter to pay for their brooms.

Clerk: That will- (Glances at Lilly) (Faints)

Lilly: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? AM I UGLY?!

Again, they sneak out of the shop without paying.

Miley: Now let's go get our pets.

They enter the Pet Shop.

Miley: Awe!! I want this cat!!! (Picks up a black kitten)

Oliver: I want the owl!! (Gets a cage with a brown and white owl in it)

Lilly: I want this kitten!!! (Picks up a white kitten)

They go to the counter to pay for their animals.

Clerk: (Faints)

Lilly: (Mad) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 - The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: For goodness sakes, I don't own Harry Potter or Hannah Montana, but if I did, I'd be one happy

camper.

A/N: And yes, I'm gonna write in script version because I'm a lazy person.

Despite being freaked put by the little happening in the store, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver boarded the Hogwarts

Express, looking for a compartment.

Miley opened a door and found a blonde boy, along with a fat boy, and a tall boy.

Miley: Umm...excuse us, but...

Blonde Kid: WOULD YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?! THE ANSWER IS NO!!!!

Miley shut the door.

Miley: (Whispering) Guess we can't sit there...

Moving along, they opened yet another door, this time finding a girl with curly brown hair, a boy with red hair, and

a boy with glasses.

Lilly: Exuse us, but do you mind if we sit with you all?

Girl: No, not at all.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver took a seat. Miley sitting next to the red headed boy, Lilly sitting next to the boy with

glasses, and Oliver sitting next to the girl.

Oliver: (Whispering to the girl) Hey, babe, what's up? (Falls over in seat)

Girl: (Scoots as far as possible from Oliver) Anyways, I'm Hermione, Hermoine Granger.

Oliver: (Still on the floor in pain) I'm Oliver Oken...

Lilly: I'm Lilly Truscott.

And...everything became quiet.

Lilly: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!!???!!!

Hermione: (Whispering to the red headed boy) She doesn't know who she is?

Red head: (Whispering back to Hermione) Guess not.

Hermione: (Whispering to red headed boy) She'll find out sooner or later.

Red Head: Anyways, I'm Ron Weasley.

Boy with glasses: And I'm Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry: (Thinking about Lilly) The blonde looks fimiliar...

Miley: And I'm Miley Stewart.

Hermione: So is this your all's first year?

Miley: Yeah. None of us ever knew anything about magic.

Lilly: EVER.

Hermione: (Whispering to Ron) That's awful hard to believe.

Ron: (Nods)

Harry: (Thinking) Now I remember!!!

They soon arrive at Hogwarts, enter the Grand Hall, and get ready to be sorted into their houses. Miley, Lilly, and

Oliver are hoping to be put in the same house, but it might change.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 4 - The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: For the 4th time, I DON'T OWN MY TWO FAVORITE SHOW/MOVIES IN THE WHOLE WHY WORLD - Harry Potter and Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: I think I've made my point. Now, today, I'm feeling a bit...story-writer-ish, so I'm not going to write it in script verson. Although, the chapter shall be long...MUAHAHAHA. Let the sorting begin!!!!

Harry, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, Ron, and Hermione entered the Grand Hall with hopes of all being sorted into the same house. Harry's name was called before any of Hermione, Ron, Lilly, Miley, or Oliver's name. Harry nervously walked up to a stool which was facing everyone in the Grand Hall. An old, wrinkly, hat was placed upon his head.

**Miley's POV**

I could see a hat put on Harry's head, but that was about all I could see. He took a long time to get sorted, and I wondered if I would take that long to be sorted. I could see him mutter a few words to the hat before the Sorting Hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!!!"

(A/N:Short POV - Sorry - Had to get to Harry! Tehe!)

**Harry's POV**

I felt releved that I wouldn't be put in Slytherin. The hat was taunting me and taunting me to let him put me in Slytherin, but I kept telling him no. I kind of broke the rule of telling the hat where to sort you. Anyways, I felt very merry to finally get off that stool - which felt like forever - and take a seat at the Gryffindor Table, waiting and wondering where the others would get sorted.

Hermione's name was called next. She looked proud and confident making her way up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was hardly even on her head when it yelled,

"Gryffindor!!!"

Hermione wasn't bad at all - I could see why she was placed in Gryffindor so quickly. She at least didn't seem like a pest to me...at the moment, at least. And next was Lilly...Truscott...now I remember her! I saw her at the broom shop yesterday along with her friends!!! But the name 'Truscott' seems awful fimiliar...

**Lilly's POV**

I was nervous when I walked up to get sorted. I was nervous that Miley and Oliver wouldn't be in the same house as me and I was nervous because I had stage fright. I have no idea how I sang at 9th Grade Karaoke Night...Anyways, I sat on the stool, awaiting where I would be put. In a matter of seconds, the hat yelled,

"Slytherin!!!"

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!!! Wait a minute!!! SLYTHERIN?! I'm not a bad person!!! Why am I in Slytherin?!!? HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE IT WITH ALL THESE EVIL PEOPLE?!?! FOR 7 YEARS?!? Crap, I might as well get expelled!!! But wait...I came here because I wanted to learn magic, not to be expelled...I guess I'll just have to live.

**Miley's POV**

Slytherin? Slytherin? How can Lilly be put in Slytherin? She's a great kid! I don't know how it happened. I know I won't be put in Slytherin, so how am I gonna be with Lil? Guess I'll just have to make time for Lilly-Miley time. Anyways, I was called next, sadly looking at Lilly, which looked frightened all the way to the stool. I sat upon it and awaited to be sorted. And with my goodie-too-shoes, I was put in none other than,

Gryffindor.

Man, being good stinks sometimes. Oliver was next and Ron was last. I couldn't believe that Oliver was placed in Slytherin!!! And Ron was placed in Gryffindor, end of Sorting, time to go to our houses, but before we go, I might say my last good-byes to Lilly and Oliver until Christmas. 

A/N: Yes, I know, wasn't that long...but hey, it was better than it was sometimes - am I right? Well, anyways, get this question correct to have a chance to be in the story!

TRIVIA QUESTIONS - Hannah Montana Trivia Q #1 -

Who plays Jake Ryan?

Harry Potter Trivia Question #1 -

Who does Harry have his first kiss with?

In order to be in the story, you must answer BOTH questions.


End file.
